Life with Daisy
by Nomen-the-namliest
Summary: The first chapter is about Lotso meeting Daisy for the first time. The last two will be about christmass.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Toy story belongs to Pixar and Disney.

Why Hello I'm Lots-O-Huggin Bear and I've been waiting my whole life in excited anticipation of finally having a child of my own. Don't get me wrong I like it here. I can talk to other Lotsos and occasionally a child will even kind of play with me. A teenager or two did as well but there not the same as the children it seems more like there doing it because they don't want to be there. Children are better they are excited and seem genuinely interested in playing with me. I was even hugged once. It was by an adorable little boy. Sure it was through a box but it was magical. I would have liked to go home with him but it wasn't meant to be. Life is good here but I can't wait to have a child of my own to love, to hug, to play with, to sleep with, to be friends forever. Nobody took me home today its to bad I really liked some of the kids who came through today but I know tomorrow I'll find my child. Wait somebodies coming through here. Its a grown up she must be lost, wait she's taking me off the shelf and carrying me away. I always thought I was destined for a child but I guess she could be okay she's pretty and theirs no reason he couldn't be an adults best friend was there? But she didn't seem to want him suddenly he remembered he heard about this adults buy toys for there kids sure the kid is usually with him but sometimes there not. As she put him in the car his excitement increased for he knew he was going to meet the one he was destined for. The one he would give his heart to and who would return the favor and they would be best friends forever. When they got home and she opened his box he had his doubts about there being a child but they were settled as soon as she walked in the door.

When the mother got home her daughter ran excitedly up to her and gave her mom a hug. She was so cute he just knew she was the one he was made for. The daughter then thanked her mom for finding him and hugged him close. She was looking for him it made sense because he had been waiting his whole life to find her. He felt like hugging her mother himself for bringing him to her. Man her hug felt wonderful the time that boy hugged his box was nothing. "Now Daisy" the mother said "You have your Lotso now off to bed you two you've bean up too late as it is. "Okay mommie" Daisy replied. Her name is Daisy that's a pretty name and she stayed up late waiting to find him. Daisy hugged him tight. "I love you Lots-O0Huggin bear" she said. I love you too he thought. I promise not to lose you ever again. Wait she never... I'm so sorry for losing you on that trip, if mommy hadn't found you I don't know what I'd do. She never took me on a trip although it does sound like fun.

That night I lie awake contemplating what Daisy said as I laid in her arms. What did she mean lose me again and what about the trip we never took.. Suddenly it hit him. At the store there were hundreds of Lotsos all waiting for a special little child to take them home and love them. She did not love me she loved her Lots-O-Hugginbear. That hug was not meant for me it was meant him. She did not stay up waiting for me but for him. He wanted to talk about it with the ther toys in the room but he couldn't risk waking the little angel even if she wasn't his angel.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Daisy took Lotso with her everywhere. They went to the park together. They swung on the swings together. When she had lunch she held him in her lap. She wouldn't let him out of her arms for a second. He realized that this was her way of apologizing for losing him. Her Lotso was really lucky to have her. He at times would almost believe that they knew each other forever but in the back of his mind he knew that he didn't belong here and he would have to leave. That night Daisy brushed her teeth with him in her arms and read him a bed time story. As she held him in her arms and told him she loved him Lotso was brutally reminded that she didn't love _him. _Daisy had a mirror in her room. In her mirror he saw another Lotso and a clown doll. He looked happy at first but then he started to cry and he knew it was because of the imposter in Daisys arms. He knew that Lotso wouldn't like the imposter if there positions were switched he would hate the imposter too for stealing Daisy from him. Lotso left the window turns out they weren't actually his tears although they may of well been. He resolved to go explain the situation as soon as Daisy fell asleep. They might be able to share Daisy or he could try to find somebody else though he knew he would not be able to find somebody as special as Daisy he couldn't force his way in. He heard the real Lotso yelling something about Daisy not loving him anymore and thought he heard somebody call for their mama. He hoped Daisy would fall asleep quickly so he could explain.

When Daisy finally did fall asleep the imposter squirmed out of her arms as quickly as he could without waking her and set out to find the real Lotso. All he was able to find was a baby dolls bonnet that had gotten dirty from being out in the rain. He took it with him and went back. Daisy needed him after all she was on the verge of tears over the thought of not being able to find him. Even if it wasn't him she needed.

When he got back he told the other toys what happened and asked them about what he saw earlier apparently Lotso was not the only one lost that night that bonnet actually belonged to her baby doll one of her favorite toys. Funny with the way she acted you would think she only lost the one. He vaguely remembered her Lotso yelling that she replaced all of them. It must have been an attempt to comfort the others with a lie that they were replaced and not simply forgotten.

The next morning Daisies mother saw her running down the stairs with her new Lotso none the wiser and knew she did the right thing. After all Lotso meant a lot to Daisy but when it came down to it he was just a chunk of cotton held together by a piece of cloth, like a pillow. Replacing him was a little white lie that comforted Daisy and hurt no one.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Toy Story belongs to Pixar and Disney

"O Lotso I'm so excited Christmass is coming up "said Daisy. "Christmas" she explained "is when Santa brings toys to good little girls and boys. I've been extra good this year so he's bound to bring me tons of gifts." Of course you remember Santa he's the one who brought you to me. Suddenly he remembered exactly what she was talking about Santa's elves stitched him together just for her and wrapped him up and put him in Santa's sleigh and... that memory came back of being picked up at the store by her mother. He liked the other memory better. Anyways Santa brings toys to good children, Lotso decided he liked this Santa guy thought it always hurt when Daisy brought up memories he wasn't there for. Now I'm not sure I'm supposed to show this to anybody but Santa but I think I can show this to you. This is my Christmass list telling Santa what I want for Christmass. Now I Adress it to Santa at the north pole and put it in the mail. Looking at the list he didn't have much interest but he did notice the babydoll on her list. Daisy could you help me bake some Christmas cookies Daisies's mom said. Coming Daisy replied and took Lotso to the kitchen. Daisy's mom told Daisy that she should wash her hands first and that Lotso couldn' cook with them because he would get dirty. The mom sugested that she could bring him a cookie afterwards. Daisy agreed to that. She brought Lotso into the living room and suggested that he could write his letter to Santa while she helped her mom bake cookies. Lotso liked the idea there was someting he'd been wanting since he arrived here. He wrote his letter and slipped it in the envalope with Daisy's.

Dear Santa

The Lotso you brought to this girl last year got lost with two of his companions, Big Baby and Chuckles. I've been a good toy for as long as I've known Daisy and tried my best to live up to the Lotso that came before me and make Daisy happy and be nice to her toys, even when they accidently forget who I am. All I ask for Christmasis that you bring those three toys back home or to another good little girl or boy. There good toys who did not deserve to lose there owner. I never met them personally but from what I've heard about them they have been good and deserve to be loved by a good owner.

Sinserly Lots-O-Huggin Bear


End file.
